First Meeting
by Hiru to Yoru
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever and it s about Flora and Helia. I rated it T for safety. Enjoy. o


**Author´s Note: **Hi! This is kind of my first story so please be nice to me. It is based on the episode where Flora and Helia met for the first time. What would have happened If Helia didn´t go to the opening of the new red fountain?

_This is either for flashbacks or thoughts_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Winx Club or any of it´s characters. This disclaimer will also affect all chapters in this story because I´m simply lazy.

* * *

**First Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback:_

_Helia was sitting in his room and drew on a picture of a sunflower caught in his thoughts. He felt a little bad for turning down his grandfathers offer of going to the grand reopening of red fountain, but at the same time he was glad he did._

_Saladin was not really happy when Helia decided to dedicate his life to art and he tried his best to get Helia to change his mind and go back to red fountain. _

_Helias thoughts were brutally interrupted by the sound of his cellphone and he answered it as fast as he could._

_"Hello, who is it?" was the first Helia said._

_"Helia?" said a familiar voice._

_"Yes Codatorta, it´s me. What is it?"_

_"Oh, good. Helia, listen carefully. A monster attacked red fountain at the grand opening and Saladin was hurt. Right now he´s in a hospital in the Lolite(1) realm and the doctors say he´s doing well but that it´s still to early to be completely sure. You want me to send a ship to get you"_

_"Yes, thanks Codatorta." Helia tried his best to sound calm but in reality, he was really worried. _

_"Okey, be ready in an hour. See you at the hospital, bye!" was the last thing Codatorta said before he hung up._

_"Okey." After that Helia also hung up and started to pack some stuff he might need into his bag. He hoped that the ship would come soon. He wanted to meet his grandfather as soon as possible._

_Little did Helia know that Saladin wasn´t be the only person who got hurt under the incident…_

_End of flashback_

Helias POV

When I finally arrived at the hospital after one hour on a ship I tried my best to find my grandfather. I had to ask around for ten minutes before I found a nurse with a orange hair color and freckles who could show me to his room. Codatorta could atleast have told the specialists from the ship to guide me to grandfathers room. That whole thing didn´t really lighten up my day.

Normal POV

When Helia FINALLY arrived to Saladins room Saladin turned out to be awake. He was happy to se Helia and they gave each other a hug and Helia was finally relieved after spending over two hours worrying for him.

"What exactly happened?" was the first thing Helia asked.

"Well, I guess that Codatorta already told you that the red fountain was attacked by a monster. It was good that we had fairys there to help us defeat it ´cuz I don't think we could have done it without them. Most people got away without any damage and pretty much everybody who were hurt didn´t suffer from anything serious except from me off course and a young fairy."

* * *

After talking some more, Helia decided to take a walk around the hospital to clear his mind. He thought through everything Saladin had told him and found himself feeling bad for the young fairy. That was one of the reasons why he didn´t want to be a specialist. He hated seeing innocent people getting hurt and he also hated violence, but in this case he thought that you couldn´t fight fire with fire. Due to that, he was classed as a pacifist, not that he cared so much about it.

The hospital didn´t appear to be a gloomy place. It was painted in bright colors and he could to his happiness see many plants in the rooms where to him unknown people waited to maybe pay a visit to a friend or a relative.

He continued to walk random when he entered a corridor full of doors. He continued to follow the corridor for a bit before he suddenly stopped beside one of the doors. He looked at it. There was nothing special about it, but for some reason he simply felt drawn to it. He had no idea why and was a little surprised to find his hand resting on the handle of the door, almost as if his hand waited for his command or permission to press down the handle. He thought about it for a couple of seconds and pressed it down, much against his better judgement, who for the moment seemed to have left him on his own.

Helias POV

I tried to open the door as quiet as possible so that I wouldn´t disturb the person inside. It was a middlesized room and it was pretty dim because of the curtains. I could see the contour of flowers surround the bed and the person in it and felt my better judgement return as I felt ashamed for just randomly walking into a person´s room, especially as this person was probably either sick or injured and needed to sleep.

Luckily, I hadn´t walked so far into the room and I tried to walk out and close the door without waking up the patient when I suddenly heard a faint, gentle voice from the bed. "Who is it ?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could hear on the voice that the person in the bed was a woman and also that she was pretty young, perhaps about my age. I cursed myself mentally for disturbing her, but at the same time I couldn´t stop thinking about her voice. It was the most beautiful voice I´ve heard in my whole life.

I suddenly realized that I had been standing there like an idiot without answering her and was jerked back to reality by the sound of her voice.

Floras POV

_Flashback:_

_After the monster attacked me I flew into the wall and fell six meters(2) before I hit ground with my back facing upward. I felt a great pain in my chest and I couldn´t breathe without gasping, which only caused it to hurt even more and making my vision go blur because of the tears of pain. I felt my mind slipping away and heard faint voices calling my name. My friends. I used the last of my last powers to create vines to prevent the monster from harming them before my world went black and I entered a silent world with no pain._

_End of flashback_

When I woke up again I was surrounded by my friends in a ship. They cried a lot seemed to be relieved that I was awake and I managed to smile at them even though the pain in my chest had gotten worse. Even Tecna cried. Layla told me that they were taking me and other persons who were injured by the monsterattack to a hospital in the realm of Lolite.

When we arrived at the hospital I was separated from my friends and placed in a room where a female doctor examined me. She told me that the reason my chest hurt was because I broke four ribs in the battle and that I had a mild concussion and some bruises. She put a bandage that covered my whole chest on me and was very careful when she did this so that it wouldn´t hurt more than it had to.

When the doctor was done came a nurse with orange hair and freckles into the room carrying a lot of flowers. She said they were from my friends in order to make me stronger. The nurse ( the doctor called her Daisy ) put the flowers in vases until I was completely surrounded by them.

The doctor told me to get some rest and closed the curtains by the window over my bed so that the room became a little darker and then she left with the nurse.

After they left I tried to get some sleep but couldn´t. I was completely exhausted, but unfortunately not in a sleepy way. I also tried to stay as still as possible in my bed because practically every movement hurt, but now it was painless to breath. Suddenly, someone quietly opened the door to my room.

Al I could think of to ask was "Who is it ?" The person stopped and simply stood there for many seconds without answering. I wondered if I had said something highly inappropriate and made the person mad for some reason. "I-I-I-I´m really sorry if I said something wrong." Was all I managed to stutter.

Normal POV

Helia was simply shocked. He, a complete stranger walked into her room, didn´t answer one simple question and she apologized to him stuttering like her life depended on his forgiveness. He suddenly realized that he yet again was caught in his thoughts and replied as fast as he could.

"Don't apologize I´m the one who should be sorry, I normaly don't just walk into a person´s room!" He almost prayed to god that she didn´t think he was some pervert. Her answer surprised him yet again.

"So you´re not mad at me ?" It was more a statement then a question.

Just when she spoke those words a ray of sunlight somehow escaped the curtain and lit up her face that for the moment was filled with the feelings of relieve and happiness graced upon her beautiful features.

Helia stopped breathing when he saw her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was right in front of him.

He went to the side of her bed and took her right hand gently to make sure not to hurt her because he didn´t know where she was injured and planted a soft kiss on the back of it while saying the words "How could I ever hold such feelings against such a beautiful young lady like yourself ?"

He said the words with a calm and gentle smile on his face while looking her straight in the eye´s. Flora blushed deeply at that comment.

_"she looks even more beautiful when she blushes."_ was what Helia thought to her reaction and carefully put her hand back on the bed.

"Do you like the dim light in here or do you want me to pull the curtains away from the window so that the flowers in this room will get some sunshine ?" asked Helia.

"I would love that !" Was Floras enthusiastic reply and Helia pulled the curtains apart over her head and let the warm and lifegiving light enter the room.

Helia noticed a chair behind him and asked her if he could sit down. She gave him a puzzled look and wondered why he kept asking her but said that it was okey.

The first thing Helia did after he sat down on the chair was asking her "What´s your name ?"

Flora blushed slightly now when she actually saw his face. "My name is Flora, what´s yours ?"

"Helia."

* * *

**Author´s Note: **So, what did you think? It actually didn´t really turn out like I thought it would, but that's probably because I´m kind of bad at expressing myself…Anyway, next chapter I thought that they could get to know each other better by talking and I would love your ideas on subjects. I have pretty much already planned out the whole story in my head though.

I will write another chapter if people like this story so far so please review(^_^)


End file.
